


All the Good Love

by Inell



Series: Teeny Fic Challenge [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Polyamory, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9832136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Stiles has lost his toothbrush, Derek’s sulking after being late that morning, and Allison’s just enjoying the show.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katarama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katarama/gifts).



> sleepy-skittles said: allison/derek/stiles
> 
> I can't stop this feeling  
> Deep inside of me  
> Girl, you just don't realize  
> What you do to me  
> Hooked on a Feeling by Blue Swede

“Where’s my toothbrush?” Stiles looks around but doesn’t see the Captain America toothbrush that Scott bought him for Christmas. He sees Derek’s Superman toothbrush and Allison’s Wonder Woman, also gifts from Scott, but not his.

“Check the cabinet with the washrags,” Allison calls out from the bedroom. “You must have got something out of there this morning, possibly while brushing your teeth, because the door was left open when I came home.”

“Was I?” Stiles frowns in thought before he snaps his fingers. “That’s right. I was getting some of the body wash because Derek ran out. I probably left it in there because I got a little distracted after that.”

“There was nothing little about it,” Derek says, his voice a little louder than usual so Stiles can hear him above the spray from the shower.

“Allison, Derek’s making dirty jokes when he forbid me to shower with him,” Stiles sings out, turning her name into three syllables as he totally tattles on their boyfriend.

“Allison,” Derek sing songs her name in a pale imitation of Stiles, “Stiles made me late for class this morning because he decided I needed help bathing.”

“Boys, be nice. Don’t make me separate you two,” Allison warns, a soft giggle accompanying her threat. She’s soon standing in the doorway to their bathroom, her hair up in a high ponytail, the strap of her tank top sliding off her shoulder, and a pair of Stiles’ old boxers hanging off her hips. He’s never seen anything sexier since, well, since he kissed her before coming into the bathroom.

Allison is _always_ the sexiest thing he’s ever seen, female version. The male version is currently in the shower being a teasing tease who teases.

“Found my toothbrush,” Stiles says, waving it at her as he gets it out of the cabinet. He wrinkles his nose when he realizes he’d put it down before cleaning it earlier. That’s how powerful Derek’s naked body is, and also how weak Stiles is when it comes to his lovers. “The toothpaste dried on the bristles. Gross.”

“Just use some hot water and rinse it. It’ll be fine.” Allison rolls her eyes before she walks into the bathroom and puts the toilet seat cover down. She sits down, pulling her legs up and resting her chin on her knees as she takes a good look at Derek through the glass shower door. She lets out a low whistle, and Derek winks at her before rubbing more body wash on his hairy pecs.

“Not fair. I get banned from the shower for leering, but you get a wink.” Stiles pouts as he turns on the hot water. “No playing favorites, remember? That’s like rule number one for the successful polyamorous relationship, Allison slash Stiles slash Derek style.”

“You got banned from the shower to repay you for making me late this morning,” Derek corrects. “I was almost past the fifteen allowed mark, and my students would have gotten off without getting quizzed on the negative aspects to Colonialism.”

“Damn. If I’d known you planned a pop quiz, I’d have kept you a little longer. Your students would have loved me then.” Stiles sticks his tongue out at Derek, who flips him off through the glass.

“I think you’re missing the point, Stiles.” Allison dimples at him. “You’re supposed to want Derek to love you, not get his students to love you.”

“I don’t know. Having a class full of college students loving me sounds like it might have its perks.” Stiles taps his toothbrush on the side of the sink. The dried on toothpaste is still there. “What do you think, Derek? Do I get any perks from you?” He looks over his shoulder and waggles his eyebrows.

“No, none at all,” Derek deadpans. He’s put the body wash down, and he’s now holding the bottle of shampoo. Stiles lets out a little whine because washing Derek’s hair is _his_ job, but Derek’s being a stubborn ass because he was like ten minutes late. It’s not just Stiles’ fault, though. It takes two to make out in the shower, after all. Well, three most of the time, but Allison’s been picking up overnight shifts at the station for extra money, so she didn’t get home today until after they’d left for work. So it was just two this morning.

“Stiles, stop with the sad eyes.” Allison laughs as she stands up. “You might have perfected the puppy dog gaze after years of studying Scott, but we’re totally immune to you by now.”

“Hmph.” Stiles shakes his head. “Are not. You’re lying. Isn’t she, Der?”

“Definitely lying.” Derek shrugs a broad shoulder when Allison mock glares at him. “What? Neither of us are immune to anything that dumbass does, and you know it.”

“Well, see if I try to help you again,” Allison teases. “Give me the toothbrush, Stiles. You’re going to ruin it doing that.” She takes it from him and shoos him away. “I’ve got this. Go take care of our boy. You know he’s too stubborn to actually ask you to wash his hair, but he’s been standing there looking pathetic for three minutes now.”

“I’m not pathetic.” Derek rolls his eyes but he looks at Stiles, shaking the bottle of shampoo. “Well?”

“Nope. I don’t perform tricks or accept silent commands. You’ve got ask me. Nicely.” Stiles bumps his hip against Allison’s butt, leaning down to kiss her neck because he can’t really resist when it’s right there.

“Fine. I’ll just wash my hair myself. I do know how, you realize?” Derek huffs and is totally sulking when he turns around, giving Stiles a perfect view of that amazing ass.

“He doesn’t play fair,” he whines against Allison’s hair. “How are we supposed to resist that ass?”

“We’re not. It’s a fantastic ass. Even nuns wouldn’t resist if faced with that temptation,” Allison says solemnly. She winks at him before leaning up for a quick and filthy kiss. She slaps his ass and nods towards the shower. “Go on. I could do with a little show before we move this into the bedroom.”

When she waggles her eyebrows, he snorts and kisses her. “You’re awesome,” he says, the words meaning _I love you_ because they always say it in words and actions that aren’t necessarily the exact three words.

“What am I then?” Derek asks, turning back to face them, watching them kiss with interest. He arches a brow, which doesn’t look nearly that imposing when the shower is spraying over his head and dripping down his face.

“You’re a grumpy old tease,” Stiles declares, pulling his shirt over his head and doing a little shimmy that makes Allison laugh and causes Derek’s lips to twitch. “Fortunately, you found two people willing to put up with your teasing because we’re patient enough to wait for the payoff.”

“Allison, babe, you might want to check his temperature. He’s claiming he’s patient, which we know is ridiculous,” Derek says dryly, but his lips are twitching even more now. Ha! Success. Stiles is going to get a smile soon.

“I can be patient!” Stiles starts shimmying again as he pushes his sweats down, trying to make it sexy without falling over and bumping his head. Been there, done that. More than once. “Sometimes.”

“Just get naked and wash my hair.” Derek’s smiling as he says it, lips curled up and eyes crinkled, and Stiles knows he’s been forgiven for making him late earlier. Allison gives him a thumbs up before blowing him a kiss, and he huffs a laugh as he trips taking his socks off, catching himself on the shower door before he can hit the floor.

Derek starts laughing, and Stiles tries to scowl but he just ends up laughing when he hears Allison joining in. They have no idea what they do to him, and it’s probably better that way because he’s already so head over heels that he can’t imagine being able to love them more than he already does.

 


End file.
